Fate: It's All or Nothing
by FwichPastilla
Summary: The Tantei as rulers of the Makai and Team Tgoruo as rulers of the Demon City. What will happen when a girl is brought forth to lead one of the Makai's deadliest armies in one of their greatest battles? Complications? You bet! Rated for caution


Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. If I did, I would be an extremely happy girl

A/N: Yup, it's me again, blessed-indian-rose576, a.k.a BIR. I've dug up this story from when I made this a LOOOOOONG time ago, so I've decided to put it up.

Okay, it may look incredibly long, but trust me. If I do say so myself, I think it will be worth your time. Just give it a chance ;;

Alright, like the summary said, the Tantei become rulers of the Makai, and Team Toguro (somehow) became rulers of Demon City (Note that they're a bit more grown-up). They begin to stir up some trouble, and the Tantei hear of a legend of a girl who has to be brought forth from the Ningenkai to lead one of the Makai's most deadly forces. Complications with their plans? Of course. Nothing's gonna be smooth sailing? You bet.

I won't mention who that girl is in this chapter. Review me enough times, and I'll put up a chapter 2 on her

Punctuation Mark-Things

"blah blah" - talking

/brah brah/ - location

_think think -_ thoughts/thinking

-wheeee- - telepathy

What're you waiting for? ON WITH THE FIC !!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Demon City_

_and_

_The Makai_

_These two worlds used to be at peace with each other, especially how Demon City resides inside the Makai._

_That is, until __**they**__ took over._

_A couple of years, and it's been all talk about two groups of people. _

_Team Urameshi_

_And _

_Team Toguro_

_Due to complex situations, complications, and regulations_

_They've been forced to accept thrones of power._

_Team Urameshi as royalty rulers of the Makai under King Koenma and Queen Botan after King Enma officially died._

_And Team Toguro as rulers of Demon City, where they can keep contained in all of their fiendish plans of world domination and many of the like._

_Of course, the residents of the Makai didn't take it seriously as they went on with their lives. Life was pretty much normal, though more subdued now that they are ruled by two demons, one half demon, and a human. They live a nice, luxurious life, not too many upbringings bothering them as they had expected._

_However, word has been spreading about Team Toguro's plans being carried out for good. It's already started with the annihilation of a couple of the smaller, lesser demonic towns and villages scattered throughout the Makai._

_By now, their influential darkness has begun to spread wherever it may reach, purging even entire regions into complete submission. Many pray for a miracle that they may be saved. _

_Knowing that everything was definitely not at peace no longer, Team Toguro now has the Reikai Tantei's full attention_

Chapter 1

"Your Highness, more news has come for you about more Makai town annihilations."

"Fer crying out loud, Jin, ya don't gotta call me "Your Highness." We're friends, right?"

"Fine, _Yusuke_. I just thought you needed to be called something higher than that."

Walking quickly down stone corridors that were dimly lit by means of large torches in the darkening evening, Jin and Yusuke were talking in hushed voices. They were both dressed in the norm. Jin, with the long, white sash across his bare chest and his pair of tan trousers and sandal-like flats.

As for Yusuke, he was dressed in what seemed like a normal white tank-shirt, a pair of denim jeans, and tennis shoes. Because it had been a couple of years, he's now already about 18 years old, his face more mature, though his personality hadn't, his chocolate-brown eyes still shining with a kind of twinkle that suggested a little immaturity. His hair was still slicked-back, and his attitude is still as punky as his earlier years. He is wearing a pair of black wristbands bearing an emblazing gold M along with a diamond-topped ring that signified his power and authority. He had the option of wearing a crown and everything, but he'd rather wear something lighter. After all, Puu would sometimes need a perch, and he likes it if it weren't occupied with a shiny, pointy object.

"But anyways, what's going on now?" he asked, looking to Jin with curiosity on his face.

"They say that Team Toguro's lackeys have been roaming around by the small thousands, razing at least 5-9 villages in the last week and a half," Jin informed, holding a finger up to emphasize his point, "I'm tellin' ya, Toguro's making a fool of himself. He's just be askin' for trouble again."

"Well, isn't that what he always does?" Yusuke shrugged, as easy grin on his face, "He always goes around, causing shit for himself…"

"…Then ends up getting his ass kicked by you," Jin finished, a wide grin on his face as his ears wiggled, "You always seem to say the same thing over and over again, don't you?"

"What? I did beat his sorry ass," Yusuke retorted, punching Jin in the arm.

"Yeah, try like once for real," he shot as he punched back.

"Ah Brotherly love. Ain't it magical?"

They turned around and found Kuwabara. He hadn't changed all that much either. He's still freakishly tall with his reddy-orange, Elvis-styled hairdo. His face had matured in the short years, now

18 years old as well, his pit-black eyes now slightly more narrowed with a look that seemed to see right through people. He was wearing a loose blue shirt, baggy black jeans, and a pair of loose-fitting shoes. He wore a sapphire-topped ring on his finger to signify power and authority.

Again like Yusuke, he had the option of wearing crowns and all as well. However, he just said that wearing things like that aren't for him and that he rather just prefer to wear normal clothes, though he was somewhat forced to wear the ring at least. His attitude is also still as punky as that of his earlier years.

"Well, if it ain't Kuwabara. Wanna join us in our brotherly love?" Yusuke taunted, wide, cheerful grins on his and Jin's faces. Kuwabara chuckled.

"Naw thanks. I'd rather keep a little distance," he waved it off with an easy wave of his arm, "I was sent ta find you by Hiei 'cuz he said that Jin had a little news report or something."

"Orange peel man's actually taking orders from Hiei now," Jin grinned, "I never knew I'd see the day." Kuwabara glared at him.

"Watch 'er there, Jin," he told him in a warning voice, "Ya never know what we can do to you now you're in our submission."

"That doesn't mean I can't stop joking and poking fun now, does it?" Jin retorted. Kuwabara just grinned as he went up to him and gave him a noogie.

"Awright, you've proved yer point," he said as Jin rubbed his head, "We gotta get to the Lounge Room. Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, and Botan are waitin' fer us."

"Cool, let's get going then," Yusuke said as they turned around and walked back down the torch-lit halls. They entered a brightly-lit corridor lined with oak doors on both sides every couple of yards, leading to various places such as extra rooms, suites, bathrooms, libraries, and many of the like. The floors were of parquet, polished wood in diamond designs, giving off a texture-like feeling as they walked. Receiving small greeting from maids, servants, butlers, and demons, they walked until they reached one of the largest foyer halls in the castle. The ceilings were high, shining a radiant yellowish-white light that illuminated the whole entire hall.

Still standing on the wooden parquet floors, they looked around as marble staircases of many kinds were leading to different parts of the castle as high as around 100-150 feet above them with numerous corridors leading to many different kinds of rooms. They crossed the wide hall until they reached one of the tallest pairs of double oak doors. Yusuke grasped the large golden door handle, pushed it down, and they all went inside.

They finally made it to the Lounge Room. Right in front of them at the farthest end of the Lounge was a gigantic fireplace, lit and welcoming as it emitted a nice warm heat. It was dimly lit up by means of small crystal chandeliers that twinkled with light. The floors were of emerald green, giving off a royal feel to the room. The walls were peachy white, being contrasted with the dark mahogany cabinets and small bookshelves, a couple of black velvet lounge chairs, armchairs, couches, coffee tables, and tables with small centerpieces scattered throughout the room.

"They're here, Kurama," hissed a voice through the air.

In one of the armchairs, a figure stood up. It was Kurama, not changed as much either. He still had his long silky locks of red hair, though he preferred to keep it tied back most of the time now. Now that he was around 19, his face had matured, a pair of dark-framed glasses adding to his still-smart look around his emerald orbs. He wore a simple black-button long-sleeved top, matching black slacks, and black flats.

Like Yusuke and Kuwabara, he decided to just wear a simple emerald-topped ring to signify his power and authority. He wasn't too comfortable when he was offered a crown for authority. One look at him and you could tell he's been matured a little beyond his years, his same kindness never leaving.

"It's about time you three got here," he welcomed, "Hiei and I were beginning to think you got lost again."

"Us? Get lost around here?" Kuwabara scoffed with a shrug of his shoulders, "Yer talkin' baloney, Kurama. Just because we've been mixed up around here for around a year or so already doesn't mean we will always get lost." Kurama nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Fine, fine. Just joking around, Kuwabara," he said, waving it off with one hand as he chuckled lightly, "Hiei, are you still around here?"

"Yes.." came his quiet voice. He stood up from the armchair in front of the fireplace and walked towards them. He was still pretty much the same. He still had his spiky black hair, piercing ruby

eyes, and the same white headband around his head that sealed his Jagan Eye. However, he did get a lot taller. He still wasn't as tall as Yusuke, but he's coming close. He still had bandages around his right arm, sealing the black dragon. He was dressed in his usual all-black attire. On his finger, he wore a ruby ring for the same reasons as everybody else. A simple look, and it seems as though he's definitely matured, his face taut and his eyes looking much kinder, though they still pierced with a kind of intimidation.

"So Jin, what's happened now?" he asked as they all sat down. Jin looked around with an airy look on his face in thought.

"Well, more villages around the outer skirts of the Makai have been razed and burned to the ground," he answered, "At least 5-9 of them in the last week and a half, as I have just finished telling Yusuke. Toguro lackeys by the small thousands having been moving quickly, leaving no one alive and no town left standing."

"They're really digging themselves in deep, aren't they?" Yusuke muttered, reclining in the lounge chair he occupied, "they're probably wanting us to give up our thrones as Makai rulers and everything, huh?"

"Not only that, but to fulfill Sakyo's dream too," said a voice at the door. They all looked and found Koenma with Botan behind him. They are considered the king and queen of the Makai and the

Reikai now that King Enma died a couple of months back. However, they aren't married like most had expected them to be.

Koenma still looked his usual self in his human form, dressed in his all-blue and red outfit with the usual blue pacifier in his mouth. It was now sealing off some kind of power that had matured and grown a lot stronger in the last couple of years. He still had his waves of brown hair, his eyes a housing a similar piercing feeling. As expected of him, he wore a small gold crown on his head embedded with small, priceless gems and stones such as diamond, black jet, and amethyst. Other than that, not too much of him has changed except for the fact that he's pretty much left his toddler form behind.

As for Botan, she changed somewhat. Her long blue hair was still tied up in its usual high ponytail, though her hair let down would now go all the way to her right above her butt. Her face had matured, her large pink eyes a little smaller as they sported a kind of look that proved her year-age wisdom, her personality also slightly matured, though she still had her usual bubbly hypes. She was wearing a red kimono now, contrasting with her blue hair. On top, she wore a silver tiara, embedded with gems such as diamonds, crystals, and peridots.

Although she was queen of the Makai, she wasn't hitched with Koenma, strange as it seems. She was simply his partner in ruling.

"You can always expect those things coming from Toguro," Koenma went on, "He always seems to try and pry at you with newfound strength and whatnot to try and complete what Sakyo wanted."

"Especially since they were supposed to have died a long time ago when we defeated them in previous tournaments," Kurama added bitterly.

"Now that they're coming full force, we might as well just see what we can do and fight them back," Hiei sighed. Jin looked up.

"Which reminds me," he said, and everybody looked at him, "Touya and his small force have been roaming around. He said it's now more imminent that they're declaring war. He and his small force have gotten into a coupla spats with them."

"I've gotten word from Chu as well. Even _they_ are getting into spats like crazy with them," Yusuke added under his breath.

"Just perfect. Even our head generals are getting in messes with them," Kuwabara mumbled under his breath.

"Things is…There was a small prophecy about all of this," Koenma chimed in, "Botan looked it all up."

"Does it say how all of this end?" Yusuke asked enthusiastically. Botan nodded her head, an excited look on her face.

"Yeah, and it's pretty…interesting," she replied as she took out a piece of paper from the depths of her kimono and began to read off of it, "_Mystics and tellers believe there will be of a time when the two major worlds of the Makai, Demon City and the Makai itself, will be wracked by a series of bickering and fighting. At first, it may not be all too serious, but then Demon City plans of Makai domination will eventually shake the Makai for the worst._"

"We already know all of that," Hiei said, waving his arm around, "Get to the answer." Botan jumped.

"Yes, hold on….Umm…Oh! Here it is!" she said, her long slender finger tracing over the words, "_Although it may seem ironic that this will be a fight between Demonic forces, one ningen, or even possibly a ningen youkai, will be brought out to help quell the fighting. He or she will have a rebellious spirit, but kindness and consideration in heart. He or she is to be the one to control one of the most deadliest forces in the Makai, The Mesaft. The Mesaft are demons doomed and cursed, ghosts that live in the inner, secluded realms of the Makai near the Eparch Mountains. _

"_A long time ago, when there was a war much like this, the Mesaft have promised to help the Makai forces whenever they would need it in times of war. However, right when the Makai's need _

_was dire for help, they all fled and hid. At that, Sensui, the ruler of the time, cursed them. He cursed them into never resting until they had fulfilled their promise_," Botan read off.

"Gee, a ningen youkai huh?" Hiei muttered under his breath, "To control the most deadliest forces in the Makai…"

"The Mesaft…I've heard about them," Kurama said in sudden thought, "They were the most skilled and the most deadliest fighters of their time. Whoever wrong them was doomed. No matter how many of the strong men a force may have if you're going against them, you're immediately out of luck. They can sweep through forces of 10,000 or more just as quickly as you just finding the elite fighters to fight them. They tend to use the sharpest, curved swords, gigantic battle axes, longbows, maces, whips, and almost any weapon imaginable."

"Hmm…By the sounds of it, whoever was not the chosen one to lead them have been killed mercilessly," Yusuke shuddered, "Hopefully we can find the right person and everything. If he or she can lead the Mesaft, then we're invincible." Botan shook her head.

"There's a small drawback here though," she pointed to the paper again.

"What's it say now?" Kuwabara asked her. Botan looked and began to read it aloud.

"_It may seem like a normal goose chase just to look for one ningen, but because of their free will, they may choose whichever side to ally with. If he or she chooses a side of either Demon City or the Makai, it will impact the other side immensely. If he/she chooses the Makai, all will be well and good. If he/she chooses Demon City…"_

"Well?" Jin asked expectantly. Botan's face contorted into confusion.

"I don't know. The rest have been rubbed off. There's only scratch marks left," she sighed as she folded up the paper and stuff it back into the depths of her kimono.

"Alright, so if the person chooses our side, then we're all good," Yusuke grinned, "Just keep him or her on our good side and everything won't go wrong. It'll also cause problems for Toguro and his lackeys since we'll have the most destructible force on our side.

"However, if he or she sides with Demon City, then all of the Makai will be reduced to dust," Kurama brought up, "It will be the end of us all if that will be the case."

"Thing is…Who could it be?" Koenma asked as they all stared off in complete deep thought, watching a bird fly past a nearby window.

/Demon City Castle/

"Looks like our forces have been yet successful once again. Fear, death, blood, and panic have all been distributed now that we were able to raze those villages to the ground."

"True, Elder Toguro. But we need to go for something big next time. I don't think small villages will do enough to command the attention of the Makai rulers."

Looking out one of the corridor windows, Bui and Elder Toguro watched as pillars of black smoke rose in the distance, signifying the downfall of a nearby village. A wide grin was placed on Elder Toguro's face as they both turned away and began to head up the flights of stone steps to the higher levels of the castle. On the way, they saw Karasu, a book in his hand.

"Since when do _you_ read?" Elder Toguro scoffed as Karasu leafed through the pages.

"Since I was small, thank you very much," he shot back as he began to walk back with them, "I was just looking through this book because I've heard of a small prophecy about how to end this

godforsaken bickering by means of complete force." Excitement crossed Bui's and Elder Toguro's faces.

"Do tell," Bui welcomed, gesturing with his arms.

"Very well, but it is rather lengthy," Karasu told them smoothly, "Do brace yourselves if this may sound like a bedtime story…"

/5 Minutes Later/

"Heh, complete force indeed," Elder Toguro smirked, "Finding a simple ningen youkai, having him or her lead the Mesaft forces, have him/her turn them onto those Makai nitwits, and win total and complete control of the Makai." Karasu nodded his head.

"Yes, that's why it's always good to read books, Elder Toguro," he told him as he snapped the book shut, "I only found out about that when a small little bird came by and told me about it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bui drawled in complete disbelief.

"I had a small spy go and check on the dear Reikai Tantei for us. Seems like their air-headed queen told them all about that small prophecy," Karasu replied, "Because of that, it's now going to be a complete goose chase from here on out."

"Got anymore information about how everything will be going for Demon City in this situation?"

They turned around and found Younger Toguro walking behind them. A smirk was on his face as he came up behind them. Everybody grinned at the thought.

"Oh yes, Outoutou," Elder Toguro answered evilly, "Karasu here found a small story on how to end all of this in our favor."

"Very good. Tell me all about it when we get to the top. You never know who's listening around here anymore," Younger Toguro warned as they neared the top.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, it IS pretty lengthy, as will the rest of the other chapters, so you might wanna have a lot of time on your hands if you wanna read the rest of what I will put up.

In the meantime, please kindly review. Any comments or suggestions are always welcome. But NO FLAMES! Damn, I hate having to deal with those ;;

Again, please review, hoped you enjoyed, and please review

BIR, signing off ...


End file.
